User talk:Ponyo Fan/Archive 2
Help I accidentally copied a spin off and i'm afraid i'm gonna get blocked but I didn't know.I'm really sorry can you please let this slide because I had no idea.I'm begging you just to please let this slide because I didn't really know and this is the only wiki that's fannon I actually like going on so please can you let it slide just for now and get one chance. Please give me another chance i feel sick to my stomatch. --Kh2cool 01:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind... --Kh2cool 19:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, you can write episodes of Sandy Adventures! Just make sure you tell me what the episode is about, make sure every episode starts with "Sandy and the (something)", and every main character appears in each episode (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Karen). Bye! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 19:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I am Squidward Tentacles. Knowing you are an admin here, I was wondering if you could add my series' article, Awkward, Octopus, to the Cool Links bar here. Oh, and Sandra Cheeks told me you've started writing for her series Sandy Adventures! Good luck with that! :) - Squidward 21:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Ponyo Fan! I was wondering if you could add a link to my series' article, Awkward, Octopus, to the Cool Links bar. It would be great if you could! - Squidward 20:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks! I will keep editing, probably every weekday here. - Squidward 23:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Behold! A Dangerous Teacher! Can you please add some more to the transcript? Whatever! I Do What I Want! 17:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for making me a rollback! Oh, and I will "keep up the good work"! I love editing here in my free time. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 19:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! Just so you know, I won't be able to edit here tomorrow (Tuesday), Friday, Saturday, and Sunday due to problems at my workplace. If you leave a message during those times, I may not be able to respond until the following day. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Something Hi, Ponyo Fan! It's Squidward Tentacles. I just wanted to alert you of a who has been replacing content of several pages with jibberish or having them link to unexistent pages. I would protect certain pages the user keeps visiting and ruining or block the user if the vandalising doesn't stop, but I am not an admin (though I would defenitely like to be one). I was wondering if you, being an admin, could take care of this user or do something else. Squidward 00:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Another thing... I have seen a user named Smartythehedgehog who has been uploading (and deleting later) images to pages and commenting with "s" on blog posts even though they do not have anything to do with the subject of the pages. I do not know the reason for this unneeded behavior, but it probably is to get ranked higher on the leaderboard. I have seen many users do the same on my own wiki. Squidward 00:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Tattletale if youre looking for smartythehedgehog im right here :D, hey squidward you don't need to notice Smartythehedgehog November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes yes and sometimes no, im making a new article right now :D Smartythehedgehog November 11, 2011 (UTC) Please!!!!! Please add to the Behold! A Dangerous Teacher! transcript! I can't wait any longer! JellyfishJam38 P.S. I can't use my signature as I'm posting through my iPhone. Extending the Warriors of Bikini Bottom transcripts. We need to extend the WoBB transcripts because they are currently the size of an 11-minute episode. A standard 22-minute episode is around 23-25000 bytes. --Whatever! I Do What I Want! 16:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Interested in Becoming an Admin Hi! I am interested in becoming an admin. It took me a while to think about it, but I realize that I have the option to edit here a lot and that would be very good for the wiki (admins are always good on wikis!). I was just wondering how long it would take for me to become one, or if I can just become one now. - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 00:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me an admin. I have a a question, though: I would like to change and/or edit the wiki's background to make it fit the ocean theme as well as the SpongeBob theme. I have already created the background image but wanted to ask another admin before changing it. You can see the image, too, if you want, before I use it as the background. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Here's the image. Sorry I took so long to respond (I had to make a phone call). As you said JCM put a lot of effort into the original image, I redid the image so it didn't erase all of his hard work. - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I love the new background! Also, Ponyo, sorry about not responding to your message. I haven't been checking in here for the last few days and must have missed it. I am in full support of Sandra, and like you, I've seen her do nothing wrong so far. Tell her to keep up the good work. 01:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) More I e-mailed Squidward Tentacles and told him about my admin rights along with an important notice about his wiki, Rugrats Wiki. He said that he would enjoy being an admin as well. I was wondering if you would allow me to make him one. - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 23:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay It's okay. I'll tell him that he can't be one at the time. Also, I have seen the "trouble". On some wikis, doing what JellyfishJam38 did (harshly "yelling") would get that user banned, not the other user. Let's just leave JellyfishJam38 and Squidward Tentacles alone for a while. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 23:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Extending the Warriors of Bikini Bottom transcripts We can do it. We'll add a few more obstacles and extend some of the other scenes in Behold! Tribe of the North! and we'll do the same for Behold! Training Begins!. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 07:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Weird Glitch There's a really odd glitch going on in the wiki; all of the blog posts are dated 1970-01-01, or January 1, 1970. What went wrong and are you gonna fix this (if you can)? THIS POST WAS MADE BY SpongeFan20, WHO HAS AN EPIC SPIN OFF HERE. 01:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be an admin so I could help other users with their work (Emperor2) Question I have a question,Since your the current owner of this wiki I'd like to know,What does it take to become an admin on here because I'd like to become one on here towards the future. Kh2cool 15:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I've been on vacation for a long time, and the hotel I stayed at had no free WiFi, so I simply checked my wikis without editing so I wouldn't use up much data space on my phone. Now, I'm free to edit here, and would gladly like to be an admin, but I'm not really sure yet. I'll edit here more often, and then I think you should tell me if I'm ready for a job like that. Squidward 12:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC)